


raid shadow legends and what I was told specifically not to write

by shslmomoharustan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I'm Sorry, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslmomoharustan/pseuds/shslmomoharustan
Summary: I'm sorry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	raid shadow legends and what I was told specifically not to write

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemoncircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncircus/gifts).



Kokichi plays raid shadow legends

He decided to  
I don't know  
How am I going to do this

Kokichi blew up the place the end

So after he blew up the place he decided to sponsor raid shadow legends

This fanfic was sponsored by raid shadow legends


End file.
